Wanna Play some Game, Mochi?
by Ojel Aho Not Nut
Summary: Henry adalah anak pintar berumur 11 tahun, guru lesnya bernama Siwon, suatu hari henry membuat Siwon kesal dengan tingkahnya, akhirnya dia mendapat 'hukuman' dari Siwon. WonRy, NC, Siwon Pedo, Kid Henry, DLDR


Tittle : Wanna Play Some Game, Mochi?

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, sedikit Humor.

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan saya.

Author : Skinner a.k.a Kevin.

Pair : WonRy

Cast : Siwon, Henry, Kyu, Eunhyuk.

Warning : BL, YAOI, OOC, AU, NC, Siwon Pedo, Kid Henry, Lemon, Rape, DLDR, NO FLAMES, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan.

Henry adalah namja cilik yang masih berumur 11 tahun kelas 1 esempe, dia tergolong anak yang dorky, sedikit culun, tapi takaran imutnya melebihi dosis yang ditentukan.

Dia hanya tinggal dengan Hyungnya bernama kyu hyun, sedangkan orang tuanya bekerja di china, kyuhyun juga sibuk dengan kuliahnya sehingga jarang ada waktu untuk Henry.

Walaupun sendiri, Henry cukup menerima keadaan, sehingga dia percaya diri walau tidak ada teman, dan dia kadang tidak peduli sekitar, seperti buang sampah sembarangan –plak-

"Henry-ah, hari ini aku harus mengerjakan tugas di rumah Sungmin, aku sudah siapkan ramen, kau bisa hangatkan kalau lapar, jangan pergi keluyuran selain ketempat lesmu, arachi?." Tanya kyu hyun.

"Araseo Hyung, sudah sana pergi." Usir Henry.

"Dasar anak nakal!."

"Yang penting pinter."

"Terserahlah, aku pergi dulu."

#Siwon Pov.

Sebentar lagi liburan setelah ujian, aku masih ada banyak waktu untuk bersantai sekarang.

TING! TONG! TING! TONG! TING TONG TING TONG! TIING TOOOOONG!

Sialan! Siapa sih yang bermain bel?

Aku segera berjalan kepintu dan membuka pintu tak ada orang, akhirnya kututup lagi.

TING TONG! TING TOOOONG!

Kubuka pintu lagi dengan kasar, masih tak ada orang juga, saat mau kututup tiba-tiba ujung bajuku ditarik.

"Hyung! Aku disini!." Aku menoleh ke bawah.

"Oh, ternyata kau Henry, masuklah." Kataku.

"Kenapa tidak lihat sih?."

"Kau sih pendek kayak anak kelas 3 SD." Kataku.

"Hyung nyebelin deh!"

"Babahin."

Dia adalah Henry, aku menjadi guru lesnya, kyuhyun yag memintaku menjadi guru les, sambil menjaganya karena dia jarang pulang, dan si dorky ini kadang menyebalkan juga, tapi kadang juga imut.

"Kerjakan PR-mu, kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti tanyakan padaku." Kataku sambil duduk di hadapannya.

"Soal nomor 5 dan 11, aku masih belum mengerti." Kata Henry sambil menunjukkan bukunya padaku.

"Akan kuajari, dengarkan baik-baik…" akupun mulai mengajarinya.

Henry adalah murid yang pintar menurutku, kadang dia selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar disini dan aku yang mengantarnya pulang, dia benar-benar kutu buku.

Mulai dari jam 12 sampai 8 malam dia disini, untung hanya punya 1 murid, kalau banyak bisa rontok rambutku, kalau bukan kakaknya yang memohon padaku untuk menjadi guru les Henry, aku tidak akan mau seperti ini.

.

.

"Sudah pukul 5 sore, kau tidak pulang?." Tanyaku.

"Ani, aku masih ingin belajar sebentar lagi…" katanya.

"Kalau ngantuk tidur saja, nanti kubangunkan." Kataku.

"Hn…" sahut Henry yang sudah angguk-angguk menahan kantuk, dasar keras kepala.

BRUUK!

Dia jatuh ke samping, dibilang juga apa, akupun menggendongnya ke empat tidur, kadang memang ini sering terjadi, dia ketiduran sambil belajar.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi lagi, segera kubuka pintunya ternyata Eunhyuk si monyet yadong ini.

"Ada apa?." Tanyaku.

"Hanya ingin bermain saja."

"Topik yang pasti akan kau bicarakan selalu seputar DVD porno, sex toys terbaru, komik hentai, dan obat perangsang, atau mengajakku cari wanita." Kataku.

"Benar sekali! Seratus untukmu Siwon!." Serunya bangga.

"Dasar! Kau sudah membuatku jadi sesat! Kau seenaknya meninggalkan banyak sex toys dan obat-obat seperti itu di kamarku, kalau ada yang tau bagaimana?. kau kan tau aku tidak suka wanita juga."

"Sudahlah, untuk orang seperti kita itu sudah biasa, tapi kurasa aku tidak mengajak mencari wanita." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Wae? Itukan kebiasaanmu."

"Nanti kuceritakan, eh? Siapa itu? Ada yang tidur dikamarmu?." Kata Eunhyuk yang langsung nyelonong masuk e kamarku.

"Hey Siwon! Sekarang kau jadi pedo ya?." Kata Eunhyuk yang langsung kubungkam mulutnya.

"Jangan asal ngomong! Dia muridku." Kataku.

"Murid?."

"Aku diminta untuk jadi guru lesnya."

"Hahahaha! Guru les?."

"Diamlah, lagipula mana mungkin aku melakukannya pada anak ini." Kataku.

"Eits! Jangan salah, searang ini banyak yang pedo lho… karena itu aku berhenti sementar cari cewek." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Mwoya? Kau gila Eunhyuk!"

"Sudahlah, kau pasti akan menikmatinya, percayalah padaku." Bujuk Eunhyuk.

"Dia masih polos, tidak tau hal-hal seperti itu."

"Itu malah menguntungkan, jadi mudah diajak."

"Kau gila Eunhyuk!."

"Ayolah Siwonnie, lakukan saja."

"Kalau kakaknya tau bagaimana?."

"Tidak akan, lagipula aku sudah meninggalkan sex toys disini, kau bisa memakainya, sayangkan kalau tidak dipakai?"

"Sudahlah"

"Yuk! Kita nonton yaoi, aku beru beli yang baru lho…" kata Eunhyuk semangat.

"Kapan kau bisa berubah nyuk.. nyuk.." gumamku.

Keesokkan harinya, sehabis aku nonton video yaoi dari Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba Henry datang tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Hey! Hey! Kenapa seenaknya masuk ke rumah orang, setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu." Kataku.

"Ani! Nanti Hyung tidak melihatku lagi seperti kemarin." Kata Henry.

"Dasar."

"Hyung nonton apa?."

"Eits! Kau tunggu saja diruang tengah." Kataku sambil mendorongnya menjauhi kamarku.

"Memangnya kenapa?."

"Sudah, sana pergi." Kataku.

Setelah Henry pergi, aku segera mematikan TV, dan membereskan DVD yaoi yang berserakan dimana-mana, semalam Eunhyuk menggila, dia nonton semalaman penuh, jadi semuanya ditnggal disini.

Yah, walaupun ikut nonton, aku juga punya sisi yadong, tapi tak separah Eunhyuk juga.

"Hyung! Pali!."

"Iya-iya sebentar…"

Aku segera menghampiri Henry, sebelum makin cerewet anak itu.

"Mana PR-mu? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku atau tidak?."

"Tidak ada, besok aku ada ujian."

"Kalau begitu belajarlah, kenapa tidak mengeluarkan buku?." Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah pintar Hyung."

Dasar anak kecil, yakin sekali dia bicara begitu.

"Tapi kau tetap harus belajar, belum tentu kau bisa dapat 100."

"Aku yakin aku akan dapat 100."

"Kalau kau merasa pintar, kenapa kesini?." Tanyaku.

"Aku bosan dirumah sendirian, jadi aku kesini."

"Lagipula kau masih esempe, tidak mungkin lebih pintar dariku, Mochi." Kataku.

"Tidak! Aku lebih pintar dari Hyung! Aku bisa menjawab soal tersulit dengan cepat, tidak seperti Hyung, yang suka leha-leha, dan nonton film aja kerjaannya."

"Kau meremehkanku?."

"Aku tidak meremehkan, aku bicara jujur kok, week…"

"Awas kau, Mochi!."

"Ujian sudah pasti aku dapat seratus, aku akan buktikan!."

"Aku yakin kau tidak lebih pintar dariku."

"Trus gue harus bilang WOW, gitu?."

Sialan anak ini, membuatku kesal saja!.

Tiba-tiba otak yadongku bangkit, yah sepertinya Eunhyuk benar, dia imut, lagipula aku sudah ON gara-gara video tadi.

"Baiklah, aku punya permainan, kau bilang kau sudah pintar, akan kuberi pertanyaan, jika tidak bisa menjawab dalam 5 detik akan dapat hukuman, bagaimana? Apa kau berani?."

"Tentu saja aku berani!."

"Baiklah, kita mulai."

Aku memberikan berbagai soal, bahkan 20 soal matematika bisa dijawab dengan cepat olehnya, soal biologi, fisika, kimia, agama, bahkan rukun islam –plak-

Dan sekarang mencapai soal ke 50.

"Sekarang IPS! Tentang Negara, dibenua mana Negara Rio De Oro?."

"Afrika!."

"Dimana Letak Lau Kaspia?."

"Timur tengah!"

"Ibu kota Turki?."

"Ankara"

"Dimana letak pegunungan Alpen?."

"Italia!"

"Ibu kota Hongaria?/"

"Hongaria?.. emm.."

"5…4…"

"Aduh aku tau, tapi aku lupa…" Gerutu Henry.

"3…2…"

"Sial…"

"1! Kau kalah Henry!."

"Baiklah, apa hukumannya?."

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung mencium bibirnya, dia terlihat sedikit terkejut, tentu saja, anak sepolos Henry tak mungkin mengerti tentang hal seperti ini.

Aku mulai memasukkan lidahku, dan mulai mendominasi dengan ganas, Siwon, kau harus ke gereja setelah ini.

Aku menciumnya cukup lama, sampai Henry mendorongku dengan keras, nafasnya benar-benar payah, karena aku yakin ini baru pertama baginya.

"Hyu…Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?."

"Menghukummu, jadi bagaimana tuan pintar, apa kau menyerah? Ternyata Cuma segitu kemampuanmu." Kataku mengompori.

"Tidak! Aku masih bisa kok melanjutkan permainannya!." Kata Henry.

Dia sudah masuk perangkapku.

"Aku ambilkan minum dulu ya." Kataku sambil berjalan kedapur.

Aku membuat 1 teko sirup, dan kucampurkan obat perangsang untuknya, kutuang agak banyak, biar tau rasa dia, enak saja bilang aku tak lebih pintar darinya.

Akupun segera kembali keruang tengah.

"Ini minumlah."

Henry buru-buru meminum sirup itu, kurasa dia terlalu gugup gara-gara ciuman tadi, tapi itu bagus, dia bahkan menghabiskan 1 gelas penuh.

"Rasanya sedikit aneh." Katanya.

"Ok! Pertanyaan selanjutnya, ibu kota Brazil."

"Eumm… Rio de Yaneiro."

"Benar, sekarang ibu kota…"

"Hyung… panas sekali disini…" kata Henry.

"Mungkin Cuma perasaanmu saja Henry…"

"Sekarang ibu kota Venezuela."

"Engh.. Bogota?"

"Salah, Bogota adalah ibu kota Colombia Mochi, kau harus dihukum lagi ternyata." Kataku.

Dengan cepat aku melepas celananya, dan mengocok pelan kejantanan Henry, aku yakin pikirannya sekarang kacau, dan bingung mau berbuat apa.

"Hyungh.. sssh.. apa yang akh.. kau lakukan..?"

"Menghukummu…" godaku.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, Ethiopia berada dibenua apa?"

"Engh… tidak tau Hyung.. akh.. ak..aku menyerah.." kata Henry sambil menggeliat resah, aku tau pikirannya terbagi, jadi dia tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik.

"Kalau begitu hukumanmu berlanjut ya." Kataku.

Tiba-tiba Henry meminum satu gelas sirup lagi, dan aku tak sempat mencegahnya, karena dia kelihatan panic dan kepanasan.

"Sebaiknya jangan minum lagi." Kataku saat Henry sudah hampir menghabiskan satu teko.

"Tapi Hyung… badanku panas sekali… aku tidak tahan lagi…" kata Henry.

"Aku tau cara menghilangkannya, kau mau?." Tanyaku.

"Lakukan apa saja Hyung, aku tidak betah…" kata Henry.

Aku menyuruhnya masuk ke kamarku, setelah itu aku mulai menciumnya lagi, sepertinya dia makin gerah, nafasnya sudah sangat terengah-engah.

"Enggh… akh.. sssh…"

Aku mengocok kejantanannya dengan cepat, dan dia makin mendesah hebat.

"Enak tidak?." Tanyaku menggoda sambil menarik kuat kejantanannya.

"Nghh.. Akh! E..enak Hyung… te..terus…"

"Baiklah."

"Hyung… aku ingin pipis… enggh.."

Dia benar-benar masih polos.

"Keluarkan saja."

"Tapi… aaakh!.."

Cairan putih akhirnya keluar dari miliknya.

"Ap…apa itu tadi Hyung?." Tanya Henry sedikit terengah.

"Itu orgasme, kalau itu tidak keluar akan makin sakit."

Henry mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Mau kutunjukkan permainan yang lebih seru?."

"Mau Hyung."

"Tapi jangan pernah kau katakana ini pada Hyungmu ya." Kataku.

"Aku tidak akan bilang." Sahut Henry.

"Good Boy."

Aku segera mengambil sex toys yang ditinggalkan oleh Eunhyuk sekardus vibrator yang lumayan besar.

"Berbaliklah." Kataku sambil menunggingkan badan Henry yang sudah telanjang itu, dia benar-benar sangat menggoda.

"Apa yang aakh! Hyu…Hyungh… apa itu?." Tanya Henry.

Aku menekan tombol maximum, dan disusul erangan keras dari Henry.

"Akh! Engh.. hyu..Hyungh… enak…" kata Henry.

"Apa kau suka?" tanyaku.

"Su..suka sekali.. eengh.. akh…"

Aku memilin ke-2 nipple Henry yang sudah menegang itu.

"Enggh.. Hyungh… akh.. more…"

Aku berhenti memilin nipple Henry, dan mengambil ponselku.

"Ada apa Hyungh.. engh.."

"Mengirim pesan pada kakakmu."

"Pesan apa?."

"Malam ini kau menginap saja disini," kataku.

Henry terdiam sejenak.

"Hyu…Hyung, i.. ini baru pertamakalinya untukku…"

"Gwaenchana Henry, kalau kau menikmatinya itu sudah cukup, arachi?."

"Hanya itu Hyung?."

Aku menaruh ponselku sembarangan, lalu menyentuh kedua pipi Henry dengan lembut.

"Dengar Henry, aku sayang padamu, jadi aku ingin sekarng kau jadi milikku untuk seterusnya, tak peduli apa yang akan orang lain katakan." Kataku.

"Saranghae Hyung!" kata Henry sambil memelukku.

"Oke, sekarang boleh kulanjutkan?" tanyaku.

"Lakukan apa saja Hyung."

Kuambil vibrator itu dengan cepat, lalu aku melepas celanaku, Henry terkejut saat melihat ukuran milikku yang mungkin sangat besar, jauh darinya.

"Kenapa? Punyaku lebih besar dari punyamu?." tanyaku.

"Ke..kenapa bisa sebesar itu?."

"Apa kau ingin merasakannya?." godaku, tapi Henry tak menjawab, dia pasti tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Masukkan saja kemulutmu."

"Ta.. tapi Hyung, aku tidak bisa, tidak mungkin muat." Kata Henry.

"Kucontohkan ya." Kataku sambil melahap kejantanan imut milik Henry.

"Akh! Hyungh.. enghh.. enaaaak.."

Aku langsung menghentikan kegiatanku.

"Sekarang giliranmu, aku tau kau cepat untuk belajar." Kataku.

Dengan takut-takut Henry memegang kejantananku, dan emmasukkannya kemulutnya walau hanya muat ujungnya saja, aku terus memajukan kejantananku sampai Henry tersedak, pipinya yang Mochi itu ditambah milikku didalamnya, begitu menggemaskan, apalagi hiasan saliva yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Henry terus mengulum milikku sambil mengocoknya, sepertinya dia juga sangat menikmatnya, aku benar-benar menyukai wajahnya saat meng-oral milikku.

Aku mengeluarkan milikku dari mulutnya.

"Kurasa cukup Henry."

Terlihat raut kecewa diwajahnya.

"Kau masih bisa menikmatinya lain kali, sekarang berbaliklah, ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi kau akan menikmatinya, tenang saja." Kataku.

Aku mulai memasukkan kejantananku dengan pelan de dalam lubang milik Henry.

"Aaakh! Hyungh… akh! Sa…sakit..'

"Sedikit lagi chagy…"

"Aaaaakh!." Seru Henry saat aku berhasil memasukinya.

"Relax, setelah ini akan kumulai." Kataku menenangkan Henry yang hampir menangis.

Setelah Henry mulai tenang,aku mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantananku.

"Aaakh! Engh… sshhh…ah! Terus… Hyungh… emmh…" gumam Henry.

"Apa kau menikmatinya? Tuan pintar?." Godaku.

"Pu…punyamu… enggh! Akh! Be…besar Hyungh… akh!." Kata Henry keenakkan.

"Benarkah? Sekarang kau mulai nakal ya." Kataku.

"Hyung… faster! Engh… deeper.. akh.."

Dia benar-benar menikmati permainan ini.

"Aaaakh! Engh!."

Akhirnya cairan milik Henry tumpah, tak lama setelah itu aku menyusulnya.

"Haaah…haaah… pe..penuh Hyung…" kata Henry, akupun melepaskan milikku dari lubang Henry.

"Kau boleh bermain lagi kalau kau mau." Kataku.

"Benarkah?."

"Asal dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?." Tanya Henry.

"Kau herus menjadi milikku, tak boleh bersama orang lain, kau hanya milikku."

"Araseo Hyung."

"Baiklah, kau boleh membawa kunci flat-ku, jadi kau bisa kesini kapan saja, asal kau sudah harus ditempat tidur tanpa baju apapun." Kataku.

"Aku mengerti yung." Kata Henry sambil memelukku.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau repot-repot merobek bajumu lagi Henry."

"Baik, aku tau, oh ya Hyung, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Kata Henry.

"Apa itu?."

"Boleh sekarang aku menikmati punya Hyung lagi?." Tanya Henry.

"Kau mulai berani ternyata, kuasa kau harus istirahat, besok kau ujian kan."

"Tapi Hyung…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an Henry." Kataku.

"Baiklah…."

# End Of Siwon Pov.

.

.

Mulai hari itu, Henry punya kegiatan lain selain les di flat Siwon, tentu saja kyu hyun tidak tau tentang hal itu.

Siang itu disekolah, Henry mendapat pesan dari Siwon.

From : Siwon Hyung.

_Mochi Chagy, hari ini aku pulang malam, ada tugas penting, kalau ingin ke flatku juga tidak apa._

Henry memang sedikit kecewa.

To : Siwon Hyung.

_Hyung, aku sendirian hari ini, aku sudah ijin ke kyunnie Hyung kalau aku menginap diflatmu, ternyata kau tidak ada, tapi nanti aku tetap keflatmu._

Tak lama kemudian Siwon membalas.

From : Siwon Hyung.

_Baiklah, terserahmu, mianhae tidak bisa menemani._

Sepulang sekolah, Henry ke apartement Siwon, ini sudah biasa bagi Henry keluar masuk flat Siwon.

Setelah mengerjakan tugasnya, Henry merasa bosan, dia melihat-lihat sex toys dikardus.

"Ternyata disini banyak sex toys." Kata Henry sambil melihat-lihat sex toys itu.

"Ah! Aku ngantuk, aku ingin istirahat." Gumam Henry sambil menguap.

Dia melepas semua bajunya tanpa sisa, lalu mengambil vibrator paling besar, dan memasangnya sendiri dilubangnya, lalu dia merangkak ke tempat tidur king size milik Siwon untuk tidur sambil menunggu Siwon kembali.

Henry yang ikut itu terlihat seperti boneka di tempat tidur, sungguh menggemaskan, apalagi jika ada Siwon, pasti besoknya Henry tidak akan bisa jalan.

Sekitar jam 9 malam, Siwon kembali ke apartementnya, dan dilihat Henry sedang tidur diranjangnya, dan pelan-pelan dibuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Henry.

Siwon tersenyum melihat vibrator yang masih aktif di titik maximum menghiasi lubang Henry, dan terdapat cairan milik Henry membasahi sekitarnya.

Siwon langsung melahap kejantanan imut Henry dengan cepat sedangkan Henry yang benar-benar tidur dikiranya dia hanya bermimpi.

"Enghh… akh… teruush… leb..bih… cepath… Hyungh… akh.."

Siwon makin mengoral kejantanan Henry lebih cepat sambil memainkan nipple milik Henry.

"Aakh… enggh.. fa..faster..Hyungh.. engh…" kata Henry sambil menggeliat keenakan.

Saat Henry akan keluar, Siwon melepaskan kejantanan Henry, dan Henry menggeliat kesakitan sambil menarik bed cover masih dengan posisis tidur.

"Sa..sakit Hyungh… akh.." racau Henry.

Siwon mengambil ponselnya, alu memfoto Henry yang masih naked dan kejantanan yang merah membesar sambil menggeliat resah dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.

"Dia pasti akan amat terkejut dengan foto ini."

Sebenarnya Siwon masih ingin menyerang Henry, tapi dia memutuskan besok pagi saja, terakhir dia memasukkan kejantanannya dengan amat sangat pelan kedalam lubang Henry. Dan Henry mengerang nikmat, kemudian merekapun tertidur.

Keesokkan paginya, Henry bangun lebih dulu, dia terkejut dengan posisi kejantanan Siwon yang tertanam di lubangnya bersama vibrator yang masih aktif di titik maximum itu.

Henry berusaha melepaskan kejantanan Siwon tanpa membangunkannya.

"Ugh! Engh.. mmh.. akh.."

Setelah berhasil keluar, Henry menuju kamar mandi dan merendam badannya kedalam bathup yang hangat, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Dia sedikit bingung karena kejantanannya agak sakit sakit, dia masih berfikir kalau tadi malam hanya mimpi saja.

Saat Henry membuka matanya, dia kaget karena Siwon sudah ada di depannya.

"Hyu…Hyung? Kenapa kau ada disini?." Tanya ehnry.

"Suka-suka aku dong, ini-kan flatku." Jawab Siwon.

Tiba-tiba Siwon memasukkan tangannya kedalam air dan mengocok kejantanan Henry.

"Hyu…Hyung! Ap..apa yang.. akh! Engh.."

"Kau begitu imut sekali Henry, beruntung aku orang pertama yang memilikimu." Kata Siwon.

Dan saat Henry akan orgasme Siwon menghentikan permainannya, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto yang ia dapatkan tadi malam.

"Lihat, kau begitu menikmatinya." Kata Siwon.

"Ka…kapan kau mengambil foto itu Hyung?." Tanya Henry panic.

"Tadi malam."

"Tidak mungkin, tadi malam aku yakin aku hanya bermimpi." Kata Henry.

"Kau pulas sekali tidurnya, sampai tidak tidak tau kalau aku mengoral punyamu." Kata Siwon.

"Hapus foto itu! Aku malu sekali Hyung." Kata Henry.

"Tidak mau, foto ini akan kujadikan wallpaper di ponselku." Kata Siwon.

"Andwae! Aku malu Hyung! Jangan!."

"Sudah kau diam saja."

"Tapi Hyung a- mmmh…"

Siwon langsung membungkan bibir Henry dengan ciuman yang panjang. Henry berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu tapi Siwon tidak mau.

"Hyu…ngh.. mmh… se..sak.."

Siwon terus saja mendominasi ciuman itu, Henry hanya menjambak rambut Siwon pasrah, karena dia sudah kehabisan oksigen, tapi siwon tetap menciumnya.

Barulah agak lama kemudian Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, dan Henry hanya terengah-engah dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup, saat itu Siwon memfoto Henry lagi.

"Foto ini bagus, kau terlihat sexy dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu di dalam bathup." Kata Siwon.

"Hyung! Hapus fotonya!." Seru Henry yang baru sadar kalau Siwon memfotonya lagi.

"Shireo! Foto yang ini akan kubuat screensaver di ponselku." Kata Siwon.

"Andwaeeee!."

# The End.

A/N : Ini FF buat eonni-ku di medan, minIRZANTI, yang ngeyel minta ampun minta buatin ff WonRy di review-nya Triangle Love ^^

Maaf kalo kurang hot… ^^ ini dapet ide waktu lihat video yaoi Seitokaichou Ni Chuukoku dan Hyakujitsu No Bara, dan aku langsung nulis kilat ff ini, jadi kalo kurang hot saya minta maaf (_"_)

Review please… ^^


End file.
